Green Bandana
by Hezzie
Summary: The wars over and the boys are back at school. Five new girls arrive. Who are they? slight Relena+Gang bashing 1 new chapters!!
1. Default Chapter

"Class I would like you to meet our five new students. Your names?" The redhead stepped forward. "Anne Endias." The blonde pig-tails went next. "Joyce Sharlow." Next was the girl with black braids. "Shannon Tovias." The brunette looked up. "Janie McQueen." Green eyes went last. "Page Nakatomi." Ms. Smith smiled and told them to take a seat. Heero watched as Page sat to his right. For some reason he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Janie smiled and sat down in front of Quatre. And of course he blushed. The others just sat in the back. *You know he's staring at you right? Page.* Page smirked and answered Janie. *Who? Heero? I don't think he's staring at me like that.* Janie shrugged and started to take some notes. Out of the corner of her eye, Page saw Heero finally look away. *I was right.* Janie looked up at the clock and started to pack up. *Time to go ladies.* Page snapped out of her thoughts and put her notebook away. The bell rung and the five of them got up and went to their lockers. Ironically each of them had a locker next to a ex-pilot. Joyce walked up to her locker and tried to open it. "Oh come on you piece of shit open up!" She kicked it. "Such language from a pretty lady." Joyce looked up and saw Duo spin the combination. "Thanks, I didn't catch your name." He flashed her a smile and answered. "Duo Maxwell, Joy, you don't mind if I call you that do you?" Joyce stepped closer and whispered in his ear. "It would be my pleasure Mr.Maxwell." Joyce closed her locker and gave him a wink before she went to her next class. Duo closed his locker and sighed. "I think I'm in love." He smiled and walked over to PE. 


	2. duo

Page sat down and put her straw in her milk. Ann was the first to arrive. She sat down across from Page. "V said that they were good looking, but I can say that was an understatement. Especially Wufei can work on the attitude though." Page shook her head as Shannon sat down next to her. "I know what you mean, but you know how I like the strong silent types." Shannon added. "You guys think they're watching us now?" Page asked. Then Joyce and Janie sat down next to Anne. The other four started to talk about something, Page looked at her food. Not that attractive. "Guys we should just skip lunch." Page got up and soon the others followed her. They tossed their food and put their trays away. Page followed Shannon outside while the other three went somewhere else. Shannon took a deep breath as she sat down next to Page under one of the trees in the courtyard. "When is our next class?" Page opened her eyes and looked at her watch. "We have a class in 45 minutes. Joyce, Janie, and Anne have a class in 5 minutes." Shannon nodded and started to twirl a blade of grass between her fingers. page nudged her as she saw two figures moving towards them. "Who knew they would make the first move?" Shannon laughed as she pretended to have a conversation with Page. Soon Trowa cleared his throat. Shannon and Page looked up. "You're gonna be late to next period if you don't go now." Shannon smiled as Trowa finally said something. She was about to get up when Trowa offered a hand, gladly she accepted. Amazingly Heero offered a hand to page. She spoke up first. "Thanks-" Heero looked at her eyes. "Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton." Trowa waved to Page and gave Shannon a half-smile. Shannon spoke up. "Well Trowa how exactly did you know when we had a class? Have you been spying on us?" Page stifled a laugh as Trowa answered her. "We have our connections, besides we have the same class." Then there was silence, Page started to walk away, Shannon followed. About half- way there the two of them turned around. "Boys if you want to stare at us you're going to have to go to class!" Heero smirked as he and Trowa caught up to the girls. "WE weren't staring at you." Shannon and Page walked through door as Trowa followed behind Heero. "Oh yeah? Who were you staring at Relena?" Heero looked to what she was gazing at. Trowa laughed as Heero hid behind Page. Shannon gave her a look, Page winked. "Hey Relen-" Heero covered her mouth and dragged her into the hallway. Then it was Shannon's turn. "Hey Cather-" Trowa followed his friend's example. Once they were all in the hall the boys let them go. "Never do that again, it's a matter of life and death." Shannon rolled her eyes, Page looked at her watch and gasped. Then she sprinted down the hall. "Where are you going?" Page turned around and answered. "Late." Shannon looked at her watch, and ran in the other direction. Trowa followed her to their class. Heero shrugged and ran to catch up with Page. The day quickly passed as Page tried to get Heero to warm up to her. All she got was a glare and a 'hn'. After school Page waited outside for the others. Joyce was the first to join her. "Hey Page, you wouldn't believe what Duo did-" Page ignored the blonde as a shadow was cast over them. Her eyes followed its trail and saw the origin. A man in a dark coat was putting a silencer on the gun he was holding. A sniper? But- 


	3. tres

Page's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice even more annoying than  
Joyce's. Relena. "This girl really isn't worth the effort but-"  
"Page who are you talking about? Hello! Page!" Joyce waved her hand in front of  
Page's face. Page stepped into the shadows and reached for her gun. Nothing.  
"Damn school policy! They didn't even let me bring in a decent throwing knife!  
Shit!" Page looked around for something to throw. Joyce stepped next to her finally  
catching on.   
"If you want to save Relena's life you better hurry. I can already see one of her  
posse opening the door for her." Page finally found something. A rock. Joyce gave her a  
skeptical look.  
"We were trained for inconveniences on the field remember? Look you distract  
Relena OK?" Joyce nodded and stepped out of the shadows. Page sighed, she really  
needed a vacation. She heard books drop and she got ready. The sniper targeted Relena  
and was about to pull the trigger when Page threw the rock and heard it hit his head. A  
couple seconds later Joyce joined her.  
"That was close, you do the distracting next time. Now I know why so many people  
want her dead. She is so fucking arrogant!" Page laughed and started to walk to the  
parking lot. That was pretty degrading coming from Joyce.  
"Come on the others are probably waiting." Once they got to the others they were  
waiting in Anne's fire red convertible. Janie spoke first.  
"Late? Is Joyce becoming a bad influence on you Page?" The others laughed as  
Joyce climbed in the back next to Janie. Anne started the car and looked at Page.   
"Stop fooling around I want to get out of this disgraceful thing." Then she put on  
her sunglasses.  
"Yeah we're going to the mall, wanna join?" Joyce looked up for an answer.  
"Next time, I still have a lot work to do. Besides I have enough clothes." Janie  
sighed and Joyce rolled her eyes as Anne backed out and sped away. Page grabbed her  
keys from her pocket and put her helmet on with the other hand. Then she swung her leg  
over and started the engine of her X7000 Honda.   
Once she passed the school and was at a red light she took her helmet off. She put  
her sunglasses on and waited for the light to turn green. At the next light someone was  
directing traffic because the light was broke. Ten minutes passed and she turned her  
engine off. "Nice bike." Startled, Page looked to her right.  
"Thanks Heero. Where you going?" Heero turned off his jeep and leaned back in his  
seat.  
"Definitely not that way." He pointed to her road. they were repaving it. Page sighed  
and put her head in her hands.  
"I guess I'll just go to the house and change. maybe I should have gone to the mall  
with the gang."  
"The mall, funny you don't strike me to be a mall person or people person."  
"Believe me I'm not. I'll see you later." Heero raised his eyebrow as he watched her  
drive through moving traffic.  
"Beautiful, intelligent, and reckless, just my type. If I had one." 


	4. quattour

Page took off the wet towel from her head as the door opened. Joyce was back,  
she dropped her bags on the couch. "I van see you didn't have a problem spending." Joyce  
looked up and walked into Page's room.  
"Hey I would have been here sooner but Anne found out the hard way that the road  
to shop was closed."  
"I guess that was V's way of telling us we had the night off." Page picked up her  
brush and heard Joyce gasp.  
"Oh please, please, let me brush your hair?"   
"You want to brush my hair?"  
"Yeah it's so pretty!" Page rolled her eyes and held out the brush. Joyce ran at  
lightning speed and hopped on the bed behind her. Page just ignored her and relaxed,  
seconds later Joyce was done.  
"Hey isn't tonight movie night?" Joyce smiled and jumped up.  
"Yeah let me change and then we can go." Page nodded and stood up to stretch.  
Every Thursday night an old cinema downtown would playa free flik. Very few  
people were allowed in. Joyce and Janie begged Noin to get them passes. Somehow  
Shannon knew her from before the war and they all ended up being friends.   
Page went to change her earrings as Joyce stepped out of her room. "Ready to go?"  
Joyce nodded as she followed Page out the door. As soon as they got down to the garage  
Shannon, Anne, and Janie stepped into the Jaguar.  
"We better hurry or we're gonna be late." Janie said.  
Fifteen minutes later they stepped inside the cinema doors. A high-pitched squeaky  
voice was heard. Relena. The others tried their best to pass the posse but they weren't as  
good as Page. She climbed up a couple stairs and sat next to the dark-haired woman.  
"Hey." She didn't look up.  
"Look I had to invite them they found out. Don't worry they'll be gone after today.  
Besides I want you to meet someone." Page stood up as she heard someone approach  
them. "Calm down, the war hasn't started yet." The person got closer, he appeared to be  
very tall. "Page I would like you to meet Milliardo Peacecraft." He stepped into the light.  
"Peacecraft eh? I feel sorry for you." He held out his hand and smiled as she shook  
it.  
"Yes I know, thank you for saving the family curse." Noin laughed as she sat down.  
Milliardo sat next to her.  
"Word travels fast I guess. You guys don't care if I join you, you won't even notice  
me." Noin nodded before she got comfortable. Page sat down just before the lights went  
out.  
  
opinions are very important to me! especially yours please review  
Hezzie 


	5. quinque

Page stood up and stretched as the credits rolled down the screen. She stepped out  
of the cinema before anyone could catch her to talk. All she wanted to do right now was  
sleep. Joyce took forever but Page waited.  
"That was the worst night I've had ever. You guys say that I talk a lot, god,  
Relena beats me ten times over. I'm glad Sally threw that popcorn at her 'best friend'. So  
how was your night?" Page stopped at the light and amazingly the other three pulled up in  
Janie's Jag.  
"I met Milliardo." Joyce gasped as she got into the jag as Duo pulled up next to  
the car. In a black corvette with shades. Joyce practically stepped on Shannon to talk to  
him. Page rolled her eyes as Joyce climbed into Duo's car.   
The light was still red, Page growled. She smirked and covered up her license plate  
just in case.  
"Uh-oh, Page! Don't do this your too young to die!" Page laughed as Anne started  
to reach for her. She revved her bike and sped through moving traffic again. Right before  
she got to the other side, a car stopped. If she had an inch of common sense she would  
have braked right there, too bad. Page jumped her bike over the hood and dented it on the  
way back to the pavement. 


	6. sex6 in latin not that

Shannon took out her notebook as the teacher started to give out the assignment.  
As she opened it a letter fell to the floor, she picked it up. Making sure no one was  
looking she opened it.  
Shannon,  
here are the new adjustments that are needed on HeavyArms.  
It was from V, see their mission was to rebuild new gundams all with the new Isis system.  
The system was invented by some nerd at preventers HQ. Anyways after the gundams  
were done the girls were supposed to get close to see if the pilots were ready for another  
thankless war.  
She folded the note back up and slipped it into her pocket. The bell rang minutes  
later and Shannon packed up. She walked to her locker as Trowa just noticed where her  
locker was. How perceptive of him.  
"Who are you?" Shannon looked up as she closed her locker.  
"My name is Shannon Tovias, what's yours?" She held out her hand and winked.  
Trowa could feel his lips twitch and he shook her hand.  
"Trowa Barton nice-"  
"Hey Barton have you seen that woman, ah, Anne. She has something of mine."  
Trowa turned around to Wufei.  
"No." Wufei growled and stormed past him. Trowa turned back around to  
Shannon to find her not there any more. "I'm on to you Ms. Tovias."  
  
  
  
I like totally forgot! lol.  
I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE CREATED  
FOR THIS STORY.  
Remember review please I love feed back.  
Until next time. ;) 


	7. septem

Janie served the tennis ball knowing the blonde across the court would surely return  
it. She jumped and hit the yellow ball and heard it hit the fence.  
  
"It's your turn Mr. Winner." The teen picked up the ball and aced it back. The game  
went on like this for ten more minutes until the bell rang. PE was over, and their game was a  
tie. Janie was about to go to the locker room but someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes  
Mr. Winner?"  
  
"Just Quatre please. You play a very good tennis game, Janie. I was wondering if  
you would like to join me after school."  
  
"Are you trying to ask me out Quatre?"  
  
"No, No, I just want to be friends, and I don't know that much about you-"  
  
"I'll meet you in the parking lot." After that she went to change.  
  
  
  
Sorry about the short chapter I guess I'm in a short chapter funk.  
PLEASE REVIEW  
Questions and Comments, ANYTHING I'M DESPERATE 4 REVIEWS 


End file.
